


Let Me Eat

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cravings, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Chae Hyungwon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hyungwon just wants goddamn food





	Let Me Eat

"Wait wait wait! Hold my hand!" Changkyun yelled as he grabbed onto Hyungwon's hand, "The steps are really icy, I don't want you to slip and fall," he reasoned as he led Hyungwon down the front steps of their house, "Be careful."

It was a bitter winter that year. The cold had come early and bit at everyone, families breaking out the winter coats early this year. Just as well, the night before, there was a freezing rain storm the night before and with the cold so harsh, all the rain froze over, covering everything in a sheet of ice. They were leaving the house to go to lunch for the day and upon seeing all the ice that was still clinging onto their front steps, Changkyun almost had a heart attack. He immediately turned around and made sure Hyungwon had help on the way down the six front steps there were that led to their house. But truth was, even if the steps were dry and not covered in ice, slippery or not, Changkyun still would have freaked out and made Hyungwon hold his hand on the way down. 

Hyungwon was thirty weeks pregnant. A whole whopping thirty weeks pregnant and a total klutz. He always had trouble keeping balance since his mile long legs were always hard to keep in check, but now that he was top heavy and heavily pregnant, he was even more clumsy than ever before. He could barely get out of bed in the morning without help and he still had ten weeks of his pregnancy left. 

Once on the ground, no more steps ahead of him, Changkyun made sure Hyungwon didn't fall on the rest of the trip to the car by escorting the younger to the vehicle. The ice was pretty bad on the way to the car, but thankfully the town spread salt on the roads so that it would clear up the ice and make it safe for everyone. It wasn't too safe everywhere else. Changkyun hadn't thought about it, but he was going to put salt out on the sidewalks after they got home from lunch. 

"Changkyun, I'm really hungry," Hyungwon whined as he sat in the passenger seat of the car. Changkyun hadn't let Hyungwon drive since he was twenty-five weeks pregnant, saying it was too dangerous with how big he was getting. Hyungwon tried to fight back, but he had no luck since Changkyun was stubborn and had to have it his way. Hyungwon was just always too exhausted to fight back and went with whatever Changkyun wanted. It would be different once their little boy was born. 

There was an actual reason Changkyun was so protective over Hyungwon. Hyungwon almost had a miscarriage when he was about fifteen weeks along. He attended the gym regularly and had taken it easy, or what he thought was easy. Turned out, whenever he worked out it was putting strain on his male uterus and led the massive hemorrhage he experienced. He almost lost the baby, and it scared the shit out of both Hyungwon and Changkyun. With how much stress the near miscarriage put on his body, Hyungwon wasn't allowed to work or do anything strenuous for the remainder of his pregnancy. He had been on bed rest since he was fifteen weeks along. 

Changkyun immediately became Hyungwon's keeper. He went to work and left Hyungwon at home with either his mother or Changkyun's mother, sometimes Hyungwon's little brother, but it depended on the day. They made sure Changkyun wasn't exerting himself and was properly resting. Hyungwon couldn't fight back much anyway. His body was exhausted all the time and he didn't fight it. 

"I know baby, we'll be there soon," Changkyun cooed, reaching over to place a hand on Hyungwon's round belly. It had grown considerably since he first got pregnant, and Changkyun was amazed at the difference that was made in such a short time. He loved how well Hyungwon looked carrying, making him fuller and less of a stick. Changkyun loved how Hyungwon looked any way, but this was a new type of Hyungwon. He was infinitely gorgeous. 

"I want a cheeseburger," Hyungwon announced. He had a terrible craving for them and he hadn't had something so unhealthy in so long. He had been stuck to a strict diet of healthy foods and only water to help his body repair itself. He was allowed only one "cheat day" a week, and he had already used his day to eat a tub of ice cream for dessert after having some healthy shit mostly containing food that was no less than 40% water. And just to be nice, Changkyun did the same diet with him. 

"No, Hyungwon. Red meat isn't the best for you right now. It won't be good for the baby," Changkyun immediately argued as he reminded Hyungwon that he had a diet to maintain in order for him and the baby to be alright. 

"But the baby would like it," Hyungwon insisted, hands smoothing out over his belly. Their baby boy was starting to stir, and he only started to wiggle around when Hyungwon was hungry. And Hyungwon was hungry for a good, hearty burger. 

Changkyun sighed, "He may want it, but it won't be good for you. You'll wake up tomorrow morning with the worst morning sickness you've ever had and you'll go through so much strain on your body it will ache. Then you'll need to go to the hospital again," the younger male reminded him. 

Hyungwon pouted, "I just want to eat real food for once. Maybe even pasta or stir fry," he listed. He kept the list going as he named off food that he hadn't had large amounts of since before he was fifteen weeks pregnant. He felt drained with no sugar or saturated fat going into his system. He honestly had no idea how vegetarians or vegans live off of little to nothing. He had basically cut out all meat, minus the occasional egg and grilled chicken breast. He ate fruits and vegetables most of the time. 

Changkyun's mood dropped as he listened to his husband. He knew how much Hyungwon loved food. He loved all food, but he was tired of eating the same thing over and over again. He wanted Hyungwon to be well, but he also wanted him happy. He wasn't happy. 

"Okay, Hyungwon," Changkyun started, catching the pregnant males attention, "We'll get something different tonight. Nothing greasy enough to give you bad morning sickness, but good enough that it won't upset your body. I know you've missed it a lot," Changkyun smiled as he turned his head to glance at Hyungwon before glancing back at the road. 

"Can we get pasta? At that new Italian place that just opened up? I really want to try it!" Hyungwon exclaimed. He often had his best friends tell him about the food places they go to since he can't eat at them. Minhyuk always had the best stories since he was just as enthusiastic about food as Hyungwon was, "Breadsticks and spaghetti and grilled chicken and pesto and alfredo!" Hyungwon listed off again. His mouth began salivating as he thought of all the food. 

"Okay, okay, Hyungwon," Changkyun laughed, loving how happy Hyungwon sounded. He hadn't heard him sound this happy since they found out they were having a baby boy at seventeen weeks pregnant and then maybe when he first started kicking at twenty-two weeks, "I know what one you're talking about too. We're definitely going there yeah?" he assured, changing his direction to the place they wanted to go. 

Hyungwon cheered happily, even going as far as throwing his arms up in the air. Hyungwon clapped his hands and put on a whole show just for how excited he was. Changkyun watched mostly out of his peripheral vision so he could watch the road as well, but Hyungwon was happy. Finally. 

They made it to the place and when they got out of the car, Changkyun made sure that Hyungwon held his hand so he wouldn't fall. Changkyun basically carried him inside and Hyungwon let him. Changkyun was letting him eat food he wanted. He would've let Changkyun do anything if it meant he could eat whatever he wanted. 

Hyungwon was excited, no doubt about that. Once they sat at their table, they were handed the menus and Hyungwon was slap happy, "Look at what I can eat!" he yelled as he examined the list. He paused and looked a little down trod as he looked back up Changkyun, "What can't I eat though?" he knew there were going to be some limits, but he hoped that it was a small list.

Changkyun smiled and said, "You can eat anything you want," he decided that there was no harm here. He reasoned that there was no harm here. After glancing at the menu, he noticed how everything on it was Hyungwon and Baby Boy friendly, "You might want to steer clear of the seafood though. No fish at all, and you can have extra breadsticks," he bargained, knowing it was the right way to win over Changkyun's heart. 

"Deal!" Hyungwon said a little too loudly, holding his hand over towards Changkyun to shake. Changkyun laughed and did just that, shaking his husband's hand before retracting and looking back over the menu.

Hyungwon ordered a bit too much. He ordered a bowl of chicken alfredo and a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs with an endless supply of breadsticks. Changkyun ordered some fancy Italian dish that neither of them could pronounce and a glass of alcohol free sparkling cider to "fancy it up", as Hyungwon put it. Changkyun had laughed and ordered it right away. This was the closest Hyungwon could get to a glass of wine. 

"This is nice," Hyungwon mused, working on his fifth breadstick already. He sat back in his chair, his rotund belly sticking out as he closely watched his husband. Changkyun had picked up a habit of bouncing his leg when he sat, and if he wasn't sitting, he would rub his thumb and forefinger together. Hyungwon recognized these both as nervous habits. 

One reason he never fought Changkyun back about all these rules was so it would keep Changkyun calm. Hyungwon listened to his body and knew it could handle a lot more than before, but Changkyun wasn't so sure. He wanted Changkyun to be perfectly fine, and Hyungwon couldn't blame him for being afraid. He mostly just let it go. 

"It really is," Changkyun agreed, "I missed this. I missed going places with you, and I missed eating with you. I missed eating real food," he said, reaching out to take his own breadstick and started eating it. The face he made once he took a bite was priceless. His eyes almost rolled back into his head and his mouth full of breadsticks let out a shameless moan. Hyungwon laughed as he watched his younger husband.

"I honestly forgot how good food tasted," Hyugnwon laughed as he took a swig of his sparkling cider, "This is the best meal I've ever had, and I've only had the breadsticks so far," their food had still yet to come. 

Another minute or so and their food was out on their table. The smell was divine and they were absolutely starving, ready to start eating. 

Hyungwon immediately dug into his pasta, taking a bit mouthful of his food and he was immediately in love with what he chose. The way it felt on his tongue was absolutely heavenly. This was a whole new experience for him and he couldn't feel happier. This was only food too, not a huge event for them. It was just food. 

"I love FOOD!" Hyungwon yelled as he ate his food faster. A lot of the people inside the restaurant looked his way and stared, but neither could care enough for it to bother them. They were finally eating food that they wanted. 


End file.
